Haunted Wolf
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah died in order to save Nessie and now Jacob is forever haunted by her ghost.


**Title: Haunted Wolf**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Jacob**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight or the song!**

**Summary: Leah died in order to save Nessie and now Jacob is forever haunted by her ghost.**

_Louder, Louder  
The Voices In My Head  
Whispers Taunting  
All The Things You Said  
Faster The Days Go By And I'm Still  
Stuck In This Moment Of Wanting You Here  
_

_Time  
In The Blink Of An Eye  
You Held My Hand, You Held Me Tight  
Now You're Gone  
And I'm Still Crying  
Shocked, Broken  
I'm Dying Inside_

Where Are You?  
I Need You  
Don't Leave Me Here On My Own  
Speak To Me  
Be Near Me  
I Can't Survive Unless I Know You're With Me

_Haunted by Kelly Clarkson_

_Jacob, it's time for you to get up. Come on sleepy head. Rise and shine. Up and atom. Out of bed sleepy head. Get your ass up you lazy oaf! Geeze maybe if you weren't such a lazy bum you would have went shopping with Nessie and I. Maybe if you got your ass out of bed before noon I would still be alive. _

_I suppose I don't need to shop anymore do I? What with me being all Casper the not so friendly ghost. I would probably go right through the material. I'm glad that I died with clothes on. If my ghost form had come back naked I would have to go all Poltregiest on your ass. Dude get the hell out of bed this minute!_

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. I pressed it over my ears in the hope it would drown out her voice. She had been dead for a year now, yet I still heard her voice every single minute of every single day. She liked to remind me of all the things I had done wrong. She was only to happy to tell me how I was the reason she was dead. Love had killed her. More importantly my love had killed her. Leah Clearwater was dead and everyday I had to live with knowing I'd been the cause of it.

You may wonder how love could kill someone? Well let me tell you how. Leah, after having been royally screwed over by the fates who had control over love, she had made it her personal mission to make sure I was never hurt like she had been. She never wanted to see me suffer the same as she once had. She was my bestfriend and I know she loved me. Not the bestfriend or brotherly kind of love. What Leah felt for me had been the never ending soulmate type of love. Her ghost was always saying the same thing. Everytime I heard it a peice of my soul shriveled up and died. As I was saying I know that she loved me. She thought that I didn't know but I certianly was not blind.

As I look back now I should've seen it from the start. Leah hated vampires almost as much as I had before I imprinted on Edward and Bella's baby girl Nessie. Or I thought I had anyways. It is a long and complicated story but the end result is that I had not really imprinted on Ness. I only thought I had. I never had a chance to tell Leah. You see as part of her mission to keep me happy she had to keep Nessie happy and that had ment a day of shopping in Seattle.

_Your remembering aren't you? _Her voice was still taunting me. It caused my train of thought to falter for a few seconds. _Do you want to know what I remember about that day?_

How scary was it that I was about to reply to dead girls ghost? "Not really."

I had pulled the pillow away from my face as I sat up to look at the transparent figure of Leah Clearwater. _Don't be modest and shy Black. Of course you want to know. _Her non existant hand tried to caress my cheek but it fell right through. That was creepier than words can describe.

_I clearly remember my last thoughts before my heart stopped. I remember thinking that I wished you all the happiness in the world considering I was about to die so you could have that happiness. I remember hoping that you would rush in, sweep me off my feet, and tell me that you loved me instead of the half-leech. You never came Jake. After all I did for you, still you never came. I waited and I waited Jacob. As I drowned in my own blood I waited and you never came._

Guilt began to creep up my spine. "I never asked you to die for me or for Renesmee!"

Ghost Leah seemed to be ignoring me and focusing more on making me suffer. _Funny thing is Jake that you knew all along I loved you. You knew it was going to slowly kill me if I had to watch you with her but you pulled a Bella. You __**needed **__me in your life. How come all the girls you __**need **__end up dead in one form or another? Your mother, Bella, and finally me. I wonder if the mutant spawn will be next?_

"Shut up!" I screamed throwing the pillow at her floating form. The pillow ended up hitting the wall before falling to the floor and ghost Leah vanished in a puff of gray smoke.

I scrubbed my face with heel of my hands. A year and she still felt the need to torment. I didn't know what to do anymore. The only other person who could see Leah was Edward fucking Cullen and he didn't _really _see her either. He only saw her in my mind and through my thoughts. Every one else believed me to be insane. Sometimes I thought myself to be insane. Would she ever leave or would her ghost drive me to suicide?

TBC...

**AN: I was struck with inspiration to write this a while ago and I never finished it. I thought about it and decided to make it a short story maybe five or so chapters. I am not sure how long it will be a few chapters atleast. I don't know what it is about me that makes me wanna write sad Blackwater stories. Let me know what you thought! **

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
